


Winter

by Kattay



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattay/pseuds/Kattay
Summary: Die Voyager stößt auf ihrer Suche nach Dilithium auf einen sonderbaren Planeten. Zur Dilithium-Förderung leitet Kathryn Janeway höchst persönlich das Außenteam und es wäre doch wirklich zu einfach, wenn dieses eine Mal alles ohne Probleme ablaufen würde. Für Kathryn sind die Probleme am Ende des Tages allerdings alles andere als unangenehm...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kleine Anmerkung am Rande: Die Story ist NICHT Beta-gelesen.  
> Sprecht mich gerne auf Fehler an. Ich bin nach dem 5-ten Mal lesen glaube ich "betriebsblind" geworden :-D

_Die Voyager befindet sich im Orbit eines Klasse M Planeten, da die Sensoren eine große Menge an Dilithium anzeigten.  
Sie brauchten dringend neue Vorräte, da der Warp-Antrieb bereits außer Funktion war._

 

„Das ist wirklich interessant, Seven!“  
Captain Janeway stand in der Astrometrie und ließ sich von Seven of Nine die Beschaffenheit des Planeten erklären.  
„Und Sie sagen, es ist beinahe wie bei uns auf der Erde?“  
„Ja, Captain. Dieser Planet verfügt über Jahreszeiten. Auf der nördlichen Hälfte ist aktuell eine Art Winter. Die Temperatur beträgt Minus 2 Grad Celsius und das Land ist von einer Schneeschicht bedeckt.“  
Captain Janeway hörte ihr gespannt zu. Die Bilder, die Seven ihr zeigte, erinnerten sie an die Winter zu Hause.  
„Auf der südlichen Hälfte des Planeten scheint es Frühling oder ein milder Sommer zu sein. Die Temperatur beträgt 15 Grad und die Bäume und Pflanzen scheinen gut zu gedeihen. Dazu muss man bedenken, dass dort grade Nacht ist. Am Tage werden die Temperaturen mit Sicherheit noch ein wenig ansteigen.“  
„Erstaunlich!“ rief Janeway begeistert aus.  
„Können Sie mir etwas genauer sagen, wo sich auf diesem Planeten das Dilithium befindet?“  
„Es ist nicht zu 100 % möglich, aber ich denke, ich kann den Radius auf etwa 2 - 3 Kilometer eingrenzen.“

Seven gab einige Daten in ihre Konsole ein und auf dem Bildschirm erschienen die neu ermittelten Koordinaten.  
„So wie es aussieht, befinden sich die größten Vorräte auf der nördlichen Hälfte des Planeten.“  
„Also sozusagen im Winter“ warf Janeway ein.  
„Richtig Captain. Bei diesen Koordinaten hier würde ein Außenteam auf einen recht großen Vorrat stoßen. Es wäre möglich, dass der Vorrat innerhalb weniger Stunden wieder aufgefüllt ist, sodass Lt. Torres mit der Instandsetzung des Warp-Kernes beginnen kann.“  
„Das sind bisher die besten Nachrichten des Tages, Seven. Und Sie sind sich wirklich sicher, dass es dort unten keine Lebensformen gibt?“  
„Ganz recht, Captain. Ich habe verschiedene Scans und Test durchgeführt. Alle sind negativ verlaufen.“  
„Das ist ja wirklich beinahe so, als wären wir die ersten, die sich mal etwas näher dort umschauen wollen.“  
„Möglich“ gab Seven trocken zurück.  
„Ich werde die Offiziere zusammen rufen und ein Außenteam bereitstellen. Sie überwachen den Planeten weiterhin und informieren mich, wenn es etwas Neues gibt.“  
„Aye, Captain!“  
Janeway schaute noch einmal auf den großen Bildschirm und verließ mit einem guten Gefühl die Astrometrie.

„Janeway an Chakotay.“  
„Sprechen Sie.“  
„Rufen Sie die Offiziere im Besprechungsraum zusammen. Ich bin auf dem Weg!“  
„Aye Captain.“  
„Danke, Janeway Ende“

Im Besprechungsraum angekommen, öffnete sie die aktuellen Daten über den Planeten auf dem Bildschirm und wandte sich ihren Offizieren zu. Sie waren gespannt, was der Captain über ihn zu berichten hatte.  
„Das hier ist der Klasse M Planet über dem wir uns grade befinden.“  
Sie drehte und zoomte das Bild, damit sich jeder einen Rundumblick verschaffen konnte.  
„Das besondere an ihm ist, dass er unserer Erde recht ähnlich zu sein schient.“  
„Ähnlich?“ warf Tom Paris ein.  
„Dieser Planet hat Jahreszeiten. Genau wie die Erden. Seven konnte leider nicht bestimmen, ob, wann und wie sich diese ändern, allerdings ist aktuell hier im Norden den Planeten Winter. Es scheint ein milder Winter zu sein, denn nachts liegen die Temperaturen nur knapp unter 0 Grad Celsius.“  
Alle Offiziere hörten ihr aufmerksam zu.  
„Hier im Süden haben wir eine Mischung aus Frühling und Sommer. Die Vegetation sieht sehr gut aus und die Temperaturen liegen um die 15 Grad Celsius.“  
Beim letzten Satz von Captain Janeway spitze ganz besonders Neelix seine Ohren.  
„Lebensformen haben wir auf dem gesamten Planeten nicht entdecken können.“  
„Vielleicht sollten wir ein Schild aufstellen. ‚Wir waren zu erst hier‘“, scherzte Tom,  
doch B’Elanna stupste ihm sanft mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen.  
„Tom!“ ermahnte sie ihn.

„Die größten Dilithium-Vorräte finden sich hier im Norden. Ein Außenteam wird hinunter beamen und so viel wie möglich einsammeln. Bei den Mengen da unten sollte dies relativ zügig von statten gehen.“  
Neelix holte tief Luft und wollte grade zu einem ‚Aber‘ ansetzen, als Janeway die Hand hob.  
„Neelix, ich weiß, was Sie sagen wollen.“  
Sie trat vom Bildschirm zurück, stellte sich neben Chakotay und stützte ihren linken Arm auf der Rückenlehne seines Stuhls ab.  
„Sobald wir unser Dilithium aufgefüllt haben und alles wieder einwandfrei funktioniert, schauen wir uns die Südhälfte ein wenig genauer an. Ich denke, da ist mit Sicherheit etwas dabei, was Sie gut gebrauchen können.“  
Janeway schmunzelte.  
„Damit machen Sie mich wunschlos glücklich, Captain!“ Neelix nickte zufrieden.  
„Kommen wir nun zu unserer bevorstehenden Außenmission.“  
Ohne, dass es beabsichtigt war, legte sie Chakotay die Hand auf seine Schulter.  
Chakotay lächelte innerlich. Er liebte diese Momente in denen sie ihn unbewusst berührte.  
„Ich werde das Außenteam anführen und Chakotay und B’Elanna werden mich begleiten.“  
B’Elanna verzog einen Mundwinkel, doch auch damit hatte Janeway gerechnet.  
„B’Elanna ich weiß, dass Sie die Kälte nicht sonderlich mögen. Aber da die Temperaturen nur knapp um den Gefrierpunkt liegen, sollten wir in unseren Anzügen nicht wirklich etwas davon spüren.“  
„Kein Problem, Captain. Ich habe gelernt, mit solchen Situationen umzugehen.“  
„Schön zu hören. Wir starten pünktlich um 19:00 Uhr. Wenn es sonst keine Fragen gibt?“ Sie blickte in die Runde. Keiner sagte etwas.  
„Wegtreten!“ befahl sie ihren Offizieren.

Alle Offiziere hatten den Besprechungsraum verlassen, doch Chakotay saß noch immer entspannt in seinem Stuhl.  
„Commander?“ fragte Janeway verblüfft und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm.  
„Ist noch irgendetwas?“  
„Captain, sind Sie sicher, dass Sie mitkommen wollen? Ich bin sicher, Harry oder Tuvok hätten mit den Temperaturen auch keine Probleme. Einer von uns sollte auf der Brücke bleiben.“  
„Ich bin mir sicher, Tuvok wird hier alles im Griff haben! Im Übrigen denke ich, dass ich definitiv die wenigsten Probleme mit den Temperaturen haben werde. Es klingt fast so, als würden Sie mir den Spaß dieser Mission nicht gönnen?“  
„Spaß? Ich verstehe nicht ganz.“  
„Ich liebe den Winter, Chakotay. Kalte und klirrende Temperaturen, Schnee und Eis. Das hab ich schon immer gemocht.“ Sie lehnte sich zurück und schwelgte in Erinnerungen.  
„Es gibt nichts schöneres, als einen Spaziergang im Schnee. Für mich wirkt dann alles so friedlich und unberührt.“  
Chakotay lächelte. „Ich bin noch nie so ein großer Freund des Winters gewesen aber ich lasse mich gerne eines Besseren belehren.“  
„Sofern wir Zeit dafür finden, werde ich versuchen Ihnen den Winter ein wenig schmackhafter zu machen.“  
„Ich nehme Sie beim Wort!“  
Sie lachten beide und schauten sich tief in die Augen. Da war sie wieder. Diese Magie zwischen ihnen. Beide spürten sie doch keiner sagte etwas. Sie versanken in den Augen des anderen und gestatten sich einen Moment alles um sich herum zu vergessen.  
Doch Captain Janeway wäre nicht Captain Janeway, wenn sie nicht nach kurzer Zeit wieder in die Realität zurück finden würde. Sie räusperte sich verlegen und senkte ihren Blick etwas.  
„Gibt es sonst noch was?“ fragte sie mit rotem Kopf.  
„Nein, danke. Wir sehen uns um 19:00 Uhr.“  
Chakotay stand auf und verließ den Bereitschaftsraum.

Janeway seufzte und schloss noch einen Moment die Augen.  
Sie dachte daran, wie es wäre, mit Chakotay einen Spaziergang im Schnee zu machen.  
Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie eng umschlungen der Kälte trotzen würden und wie er sie an sich drücken würde.  
Tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass sie die Gefühle für ihn niemals abstellen könnte. Eingestehen würde sie sich diese aber genau so wenig.  
Nach all den Jahren mit ihm im Deltaquadranten konnte sie sich keinen Tag mehr ohne ihn vorstellen. Jede Außenmission auf die sie ihn schickte barg Risiken. Er könnte verletzt oder gar getötet werden aber sie durfte ihn nicht bevorzugen. Alle Crewmitglieder sollten gleich behandelt werden. Natürlich wussten die meisten, dass Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay gute Freunde waren, doch sie bewunderten den Captain dafür, dass sie diesbezüglich keine Unterschiede machte.  
Sie führte sich die heutige Mission vor Augen. Egal, was passieren würde, sie wären zusammen und insgeheim freute sie sich sehr darauf.  
Sie öffnete die Augen und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
„Los jetzt Captain, Du hast eine Mission zu leiten.“ sagte sie zu sich selbst.  
Sie verließ ihren Besprechungsraum und ging auf die Brücke.  
„Tuvok, Sie haben die Brücke. Meine Herren!“ sie nickte und verließ die Brücke, um zu ihrem Quartier zu gehen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone :-)  
> Frohes neues Jahr euch allen!

Chakotay saß auf seinem Sofa. Er hatte sich einen Tee repliziert und hörte leise Musik. Bevor es am Abend losging, wollte er sich noch ein wenig entspannen.  
Er dachte an das Gespräch mit Captain Janeway und fragte sich, ob sie es wirklich ernst meinte ihm zu zeigen, wie man den Winter genießen könne.  
Schnee und Kälte waren wirklich nicht sein Element. Er mochte laue Temperaturen, bei denen man sich entspannt und ohne dicke Schichten von Kleidung draußen aufhalten konnte. Im Besprechungsraum hatte er sich gewünscht, das Dilithium wäre auf der anderen Hälfte des Planeten angesiedelt. Aber irgendwo hatte jede Außenmission einen Punkt, der besser hätte sein können.

Er überlegte kurz Janeway zu kontaktieren, um sie zu fragen ob sie noch mit ihm essen würde bevor sie aufbrachen, doch so schnell diese Überlegung angestellt war, so schnell wischte er sie wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Sie hatte grade sicherlich ganz andere Dinge zu erledigen.  
In letzter Zeit versuchte er immer häufiger ein wenig Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Dies gelang mal mehr und mal weniger. Ab und zu kam etwas dazwischen und die ‚Verabredung‘ platzte. Sie war nun einmal der Captain der Voyager und musste immer zur Stelle sein, doch die ‚Verabredungen‘ die klappten, waren kostbar. Er hatte jede Sekunde mit ihr genossen und er hoffte inständig, dass sie es genau so tat. Sie lachten viel miteinander, berührten sich unbewusst und erzählten sich aus ihrem Leben. Chakotay hatte das Gefühl, sie schon sein Leben lang zu kennen und nicht erst seit 7 Jahren.  
Sie hatten viel zusammen erlebt. Es gab gute Zeiten und die weniger guten, in denen sie nicht einer Meinung waren oder in denen ihr Vertrauen auf die Probe gestellt wurde.  
Irgendwie war es beinahe schade, dass sie heute nicht alleine auf die Außenmission gingen aber B’Elanna war nun mal der leitende technische Offizier. Keine wusste besser über Dilithium bescheid, als sie.  
Chakotay beschloss noch etwas zu essen und sich dann langsam fertig zu machen.  
Es würde sicherlich ein langer Abend werden.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Nachdem Captain Janeway aus ihrer Badewanne gestiegen und sich soweit fertig gemacht hatte, replizierte sie sich noch einen Kaffee. Den hatte sie dringend nötig, schließlich musste sie heute bis in die Nacht hinein arbeiten. Kaffee war schon immer eine Art Lebenselixier für sie. Er stimmte sie zufrieden und gab ihr Energie. Mit einem Blick stellte sie fest, dass es bereits 18:45 Uhr war. Sie musste sich beeilen, also packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Transporterraum.

B’Elanna hatte bereits alle technischen und praktischen Geräte für die Mission vorbereitet.  
Tom hatte Dienst auf der Brücke also hatte sie ihre Zeit, die sie sonst gerne mit ihm verbracht hätte sinnvoll genutzt.

„B’Elanna, Sie sind ja schon startklar.“ sagte Janeway, als sie den Transporterraum um 18:55 Uhr betrat.  
„Ich dachte, ich nutze meine freie Zeit und bereite schon mal alles vor. Haben Sie Chakotay gar nicht mitgebracht?“  
„Wir hatten uns eigentlich pünktlich um 19:00 Uhr hier verbredet. Er hat ja noch 5 Minuten. Oder glauben Sie, er möchte sich drücken?“ Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.  
„Ich glaube, er nutzt die Zeit um sich noch in Ruhe von Seven of Nine zu verabschieden.“  
„Seven of Nine?“ fragte Janeway etwas unsicher.  
„Haben Sie es noch gar nicht gehört, Captain? Es geht das Gerücht um, dass Seven und Chakotay eine Beziehung miteinander eingehen wollen. Einige Crewman haben beobachtet, wie nervös Seven in Chakotay’s Gegenwart ist. Er scheint auch nicht abgeneigt zu sein.“  
„Oh...“ war alles was aus Janeways offen stehenden Mund kam.  
„Captain? Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Was...? Äh, ja, natürlich... Ich bin grade innerlich nur nochmal alles Wichtige durchgegangen.“

Janeway konnte nicht glauben, was sie da grade gehört hatte. Chakotay und Seven.  
Warum? Und wieso hatte sie es nicht bemerkt?  
In letzter Zeit hatte sie eher das Gefühl, dass Chakotay ihre Nähe suchte und nicht die von Seven. Ihre Treffen waren schön, privat und unbeschwert. Hatte sie sich so in ihm getäuscht?  
Die Türen öffneten sich mit einem Zischen und Chakotay trat ein.  
Es war 18:59 Uhr.  
„Bin ich etwa zu spät?“ fragte er scherzhaft.  
„Ganz und gar nicht, Commander.“ entgegnete ihm Janeway kühl.  
Sie bemühte sich, den starken Captain nach außen zu kehren.  
„Also, dann wollen wir mal!“ Janeway klatschte in die Hände und die drei zogen sich ihre wärmende Winterbekleidung an. Hätten sie sich bereits in den Quartieren umgezogen, hätten sie sich auf ihrem Weg zum Transporterraum womöglich wie in einer Sauna gefühlt.  
Die Sternenflotte hatte selbst solche Situationen bedacht.  
Jeder schulterte seine Ausrüstung zum Sammeln von Dilithium.  
„Fertig?“ fragte Janeway und Chakotay und B’Elanna nickten.  
Zusammen stellten sie sich auf die Transporterplattformen und Janeway nickte dem Crewman am Steuerpult zu.

Sie materialisierten auf der Oberfläche des Planeten.  
Janeway nahm ihren Tricorder zur Hand und prüfte in welche Richtung sie gehen mussten.  
„Ungefähr 1,5 Kilometer westlich von hier.“ warf sie in die Runde und zeigte in die Richtung.  
„Also dann los“. Sagte Chakotay und ging voran.  
Janeway und B’Elanna und gingen nebeneinander hinter Chakotay her. Sie schauten sich die Umgebung an und stellten fest, dass sich die Kälte gar nicht kalt anfühlte. Er war wirklich ein nahezu perfekter Winter. Eigentlich hätte Janeway entspannt sein können. Sie hatte hier doch genau das, was sie so liebte. Schnee, eine angenehme winterliche Kälte, Chakotay.  
Janeway blieb vor Schreck stehen und starrte in den Schnee.

„Captain?“ fragte B’Elanna leicht besorgt. Die Worte rissen sie aus ihrer Trance.  
„Alles in Ordnung. Ich dachte nur, ich hätte da hinten etwas gesehen.“  
„Also ich habe nichts bemerkt. Außerdem sagten Sie doch, hier gäbe es keine Lebensformen“ gab Chakotay zurück.  
Janeway klappte ihren Tricorder auf und ging nicht weiter auf Chakotay ein.  
„Laut den Sensoren sind wir nur noch 300 Meter von der Quelle entfernt.“  
Die drei nahmen ihre Route wieder auf uns gingen die letzten 300 Meter bis zu einer kleinen Felswand.  
„Das Dilithium scheint genau hier hinter zu sein. Lassen Sie uns schauen, wie wir da ran kommen. Chakotay, sie schauen links, B’Elanna und ich gehen hier rechts entlang.“  
„Aye Captain.“ entgegnete Chakotay und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
Die beiden Frauen gingen langsam an der Felswand entlang und fanden tatsächlich den Eingang zu einer kleinen Höhle.   
„Janeway an Chakotay.“  
„Sprechen Sie!“  
„Wie haben einen Eingang gefunden. Kommen Sie zurück.“  
„Ich bin unterwegs.“

Es dauerte nicht lange und Chakotay trat um die Ecke der Felswand.  
Janeway und B’Elanna hatten schon alles vorbereitet.  
„Der Gang hier scheint sehr schmal zu sein, Captain. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen nacheinander hinein. Hoffentlich ist es drinnen etwas geräumiger.“  
„Nach Ihnen Lieutenant.“ Janeway wies ihr mit einer Handbewegung den Weg.  
B’Elanna ging voran, dicht gefolgt von Janeway und Chakotay.  
Der Gang war schmal und rutschig. Langsam und vorsichtig tasteten sie sich in die Höhle hinein. Der Gang wurde breiter und die Höhle höher.  
„Hier muss es gleich sein.“ sagte Janeway, die die Daten ihres Tricorders prüfte und tatsächlich, es war direkt vor ihnen.  
Die Höhle bot grade genug Platz, dass sie sich einigermaßen frei bewegen konnte.  
Sie packten alles aus und begannen, das Dilithium einzusammeln.  
Vertieft in ihre Arbeit bemerkten sie gar nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verging.  
Zwei Stunden später hatte sie so viel Dilithium zusammen, dass sie für eine lange Zeit versorgt sein würden.  
„Gute Arbeit!“ stellte Janeway zufrieden fest, als sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackte.  
„Es ging sehr viel schneller, als ich dachte“ fügte Chakotay hinzu.  
Langsam tasteten sie sich wieder aus dem Gang der Höhle ins freie.  
Janeways Augen begannen zu strahlen, als sie hinaus in die Landschaft blickte.  
Es hatte angefangen zu schneien. Die Flocken sanken leise und lautlos zu Boden.  
Chakotay bemerkte ihren Blick und sah, dass sie der Anblick des Schneefalls glücklich zu machen schien.

B’Elanna unterbrach die Stille.  
„Wir sollten auf die Voyager zurückkehren Dann kann ich direkt mit den Reparaturarbeiten beginnen.“  
„Einverstanden“ sagte Janeway.  
„Janeway an Voyager.“  
„Wir hören Sie, Captain.“  
„Tuvok, beamen Sie uns hoch. Wir sind hier fertig.“  
Alle drei wurden vom Transporterstrahl erfasst, doch der Vorgang brach ab.  
„Tuvok, Bericht! Was ist da los?“  
„Es tut mir leid, Captain. Wir haben nicht mehr genügend Transporterenergie um Sie alle drei an Bord zu beamen.“  
Janeway atmete tief ein.  
„Warten Sie, Commander“  
Janeway drehte sich um.  
„Lieutenant, Sie werden zurück auf die Voyager beamen. Wir geben Ihnen unser Dilithium mit. So können Sie mit allen gesammelten Vorräten mit den Reparaturen beginnen.“  
B’Elanna staunte.  
„Und was ist mit Ihnen?“  
„Wir werden hier schon klar kommen. Was denken Sie? Wie lange brauchen Sie, bis die Transporter wieder funktionieren?“  
„Das ist schwer zu sagen. Vielleicht 20 oder 25 Stunden.“  
Chakotay staunte nicht schlecht. Hatte sie grade wirklich ‚20 oder 25‘ Stunden gesagt? So lange würde er hier alleine mit Janeway festsitzen.  
Janeway nickte und deutete Chakotay, B’Elanna ihre Vorräte mitzugeben.  
„Janeway an Voyager“  
„Sprechen Sie, Captain“  
„Erfassen Sie Lieutenant Torres und beamen Sie sie an Bord.“  
„Aye Captain.“  
Der Transporterstrahl erfasste sie und dieses Mal gelang der Transport.


End file.
